


Return to my Love

by Lia_Rose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Theater AU, Victor is retired, Victor is still a figure skater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Rose/pseuds/Lia_Rose
Summary: Yuuri is nervous about performing an a Musical after years of being off the stage. Victor notices a cute man who works in the house across from him dancing in the driveway





	Return to my Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at fan fiction. The idea came to me and I just kept writing. I have no beta but I wanted to publish this before my anxiety catches up with me. I hope you enjoy the beginning! Let me know your opinions:)

It was one of those days. Yuuri Katsuki kept soda and containers of chips in the trunk of his car. He was a little overweight and trying to control what he was eating; however, it was hard and he was having trouble quitting outright. To keep his cravings a bit under control, he kept any soda he bought and a few packages of chips in the trunk of his car. If he wanted to eat the junk food he had to want it bad enough to put on shoes and walk out to the car. Normally it worked and he would just have some water or wait until the next meal to eat. Today he was on his sixth trip to the car in only 4 hours of being on shift. “I have rehearsal…” he mumbles to himself, “I need the carbs anyway. Ill work it off.”

Yurri was nervous. During last night’s rehearsal he had forgotten steps in his tap dance, and was so out of breath during another number that he about passed out by the end of it. He was in a musical at a local community theater. It was exhausting and he had forgotten how much it takes out of him. He had not done anything performance related for years. He had lost his love for the art halfway through pursuing a degree in music. Music, what had been his life, had become a chore. He changed his major to psychology and though he still hung out with the friends he had made during his time as a music major, he didn’t perform anymore. At first it was a relief. No more strict rehearsal schedules. He could eat whatever he wanted without worrying about not fitting in costumes. He didn’t need to work out, he could scream in joy at concerts and stay out late. There was no more weeks following a singers diet. He could do whatever he wanted. It was freeing. He started playing video games, drinking and going to parties with people. He even got into sports. Unfortunately for him he chose to become invested in Soccer and Figure Skating, two sports that in his area were rather difficult to watch, but he loved them the same. Without his previously crazy schedule he was even able to go out with people during wither to the ice rink one year with friends for a college event and not be afraid as he constantly fell that if he actually got hurt that he would disappoint the audiences. He could get hurt. He could be stupid. He was free.

 

Free turned to stale as the years had gone by. He graduated with his degree and got a job in his field. He was good at it and was promoted to a management position in exactly a year from starting. He was dependable. It was routine. He was bored. He was depressed and his anxiety was through the roof. It was on a whim that he decided to go to a mock audition in the spring. He dug through all of his old music trying to find a song he could feasibly still sing to bring to it. When he had finished singing for the auditions the judges fawned over him. Signing him up for lessons on the spot to pick a better audition piece and almost begging him to come out to the real auditions at the end of the month. When he was chosen to be an ensemble member in a future show it was almost surreal. He accepted but with rehearsals months away from beginning it just didn’t seem real. Now? It was almost too real.

 

Throughout the course of the rehearsals it had become apparent that he hadn’t forgotten as much as he thought. In fact he was considered on of the stronger people in the cast. People looked up to him. They tried to stand next to him when singing because he always had the part and was rather strong as a vocalist. This he knew. He had always had a strong voice, but he had been considered weak when it came to dancing and acting. What was more surprising than that though was when the director had commented on how he had amazing facial expressions and when people in the cast would come up to him to tell him that they watched him when he danced to make sure they were doing the right thing. He had been put into every dance number in the show. It was intimidating. The show was opening next week and the pressure was getting to him, and messing up the dance moves was not helping. That’s why he was eating more junk food. He couldn’t let everyone down.

 

He was almost back to the door of the house he was working from when he remembered that he had brought his dance shoes to work with him. He set down his snack on the porch and hurried back to the car to get the shoes. He could just not take a lunch and instead run through the numbers. He took his tap shoes out and watched as the sun gleamed off of them and smiled. He had missed this. Even through all the anxiety and countless nights of to little sleep, he had regained a part of him he had lost all those years ago. He was happy. The joy inside him overwhelmed him begging to be released. Shoes in hand he almost skipped back to the door, pausing halfway to attempt a pirouette. He made it one and half times around before having to jump out of it to avoid falling. “Damn. One day I’ll make it back to 3 rotations.” He says laughing. He walked back to the porch grabbing the food and walking into the house. He had not noticed the silver haired man that had been watching him from across the street.


End file.
